He was not looking at Ginny
by Loony Puppeteer
Summary: Hermione asked Harry what it felt like to watch Dean and Ginny together, because she knew Harry was in love with Ginny. Well he was in love with one of them but they did not have red hair. Harry/Dean


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or characters. I am making no money from this work.

 _So I am not a Harry/Dean shipper. Like, not at all. But I was re-watching the Harry Potter movies and I saw the scene where Harry comforts Hermione after Ron and Lavender kiss and it just sort of hit me. So for the most part I follow the story line of the movies though obviously there are some changes. I don't think I did a great job on this but I Hope you enjoy._

 _BTW for those of you reading Jackpunzle and waiting for the next chapter I am horribly sorry. I have been insanely busy and having trouble with the next chapter. I will get it out soon though, plz don't give up on me._

Harry watched, smiling, as Lavender Brown began to snog his best friend. It would be a real confidence booster for Ron. The feeling left though as he turned to see Hermione running from the room. Turning he ran after his other best friend.

He found sitting at the bottom of the staircase, charmed birds flittering above her. He walked down the stairs getting his thoughts in order, not wanting to upset her further. She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes as he waved a hand at the birds.

Harry felt his heart constrict. He hated watching his friends in pain.

"Charm spell. Just practicing." Hermione spoke.

Not knowing what else to say he responded "well there really good."

Harry sat down next to her. Wanting to comfort the girl but unsure how.

"How does it feel Harry? When you see Dean and Ginny?" Hermione asked. "I know." Harry stiffened. Did she really, she did not seem angry or disgusted but… "I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend." Oh she meant Ginny. Good, she had mistaken his gazes to be aimed at Ginny. She had not seen the angry, jealous gazes that he aimed at Ginny when Harry thought no one was looking. She did not see that his longing gazes were aimed at the tall, dark skinned Gryffindor.

Harry relaxed a bit and tried to think on how to respond. Then they heard a high pitched giggling. Ron skipped up with Lavender hanging onto his arm. Hermione tensed next to Harry and he felt another sob rise up in her. Not knowing what to do Harry just leaned slightly closer to Hermione offering comfort.

The following confrontation left Lavender giggling, Ron confused, a door with smashed charmed birds, an even more depressed Hermione and an unsure Harry.

Once Ron had followed Lavender Hermione sat back down and situated them so that she could rest her head on Harrys shoulder.

"It feels like this" he said. Thinking about all the times he had watched Ginny get close to Dean, watched as Dean gently took Ginny's hand. The stabbing pain in his heart and the storm that said take, take, take. Contrary to Hermione's belief Harry was not in love with Ginny. She was more of a little sister.

Dean however, Dean was the one Harry thought about night and day. Dean, tall with beautiful dark skin, whose deep laugh made Harry's knees go weak.

Shaking off the tears that wanted to fall Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

 **6** **th** **year**

Harry, Hermione and Ron followed Neville through the tunnel until they reached the end of the tunnel. Neville pushed it open and they saw their classmates and friends.

Harry stifled a gasp as he saw Dean. Despite how hard he tried Harry was never able to get rid of his feeling for Dean. And now, to see him after so long. It was breathtaking, exuberating but painful.

They jumped down to greet everyone and Harry was pulled into Deans arms. Harry was unable to do anything but breathe deeply and hug back. The hug lasted longer than considered normal and Harry couldn't help but wonder. But Dean finally released him and Harry shook it off. It was probably just relief.

Harry was running through the chaos of the battle, down a set of stairs. He ducked when a death eater came by before casting stupefy at them. Then he saw Neville and Dean running up the stairs.

"Neville, Dean! Are you OK?" Harry asked.

"Never better! I feel like I could spit fire." Neville proclaimed "have you seen Luna?"

"Luna?"

Neville proclaimed that he needed to tell Luna how he felt since they would probably be dead by dawn before running off. Harry did not know whether to smile, laugh or cry.

He then turned to Dean, and the tall lanky boy pulled him into his arms. Harry gasped at the unexpected action.

"Dean!?"

Harry was pulled into a kiss. Forceful and passionate Harry could do nothing but push back. When they finally separated Dean spoke amidst the screaming around them.

"I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me."

"I…" Unsure how to respond Harry simply kissed Dean again before grabbing his hand.

"I know." Dean spoke with a nod and gave harry a small shove to get him going. Harry glanced back once to see Dean watching him with a small smile. Dean then turned and ran up the stairs.

Harry turned back and continued to hunt down the diadem.

Many years later Dean and Harry had made a home for themselves. The magical world was not opposed to homosexual relations so Harry found that his feeling were not wrong as he had been made to believe.

They were happy. With Voldemort gone they could live in peace and they did. While everyone had thought Ginny and Harry would be together once they saw how in love Harry and Dean were they understood. And no one, not even Ginny could deny how happy Dean made Harry.

 _Fin._


End file.
